Defunct
July 8, 2015, HelpmeoutfromHell's Father was a good Man he hade a wife and two children one was a boy named "HelpmeoutfromHell" the girl was name was "Lisa". One day August 17, 2013 the year of Lisa's how its happened. Was a boy named "Trust", he was texting uintill he looks up and starts swerving around a old lady and begins to go right in the direction on her way to school. He accidentally hits her with the car causing Her To have Her very last Breath. (1 Week Later) Court Starts And HelpmeoutfromHells father Strongly Feels that it was done on purpose. So he thinks that Trust was guilty for the "murder" of Lisa, aka his daughter. But the sad part is the fact was Trust was pleaded not guilty. So Trust was able to get a slap on the wrist and get away with what happend. But Help's Father didn't feel that way so he decided to track down Trust and where he lived and he was gonna take matters into his own hands. So he went to the store and Purchased a sig sauer p320 Hand Gun, with a Total of 16 Bullets, and went to go where Trust was Living... He pulls up to the location And Takes Out a Photo Of Lisa gives the Photo a Kiss "I will revenge for you, my sweet, wait here." Then get's out his car then he Breaks into the window at the back of the House then he enters Cocking His Gun He See's Trust Siting Down At the Couch. Then Runs to the Living Room where Trust Is. And Points the Gun At Him Saying "You thought you could get away with What you Took From Me?". But HelpmeOutFromHell's Dad Didn't know that Trust had a Sister, Her name Was Defunct She Heard the Break In So She Needed to Hide As Quick As She Could. so She did she hide as Trust Was Being Brought to His Knees Forced to Beg and plead for His life, But Help's Father had no mercy for what happened to His Daughter so He Pulled the Trigger As Trust Stops talking and Hits the floor. and a pool of Blood Leaks out his head and Blood Begins to Rush out His Mouth, as Defuncts Peeks Out the Crate Shes Hiding Behind As the Front Door Close's And Help's dad Drived Away. Defunct Runs over To Trust's Lifeless Body As she crys. Thinking about What she Could of Done to Save him But it's already Too Late. (1 Week Later) Defunct Plans to Get Her Revenge, So She Finds Out What Time He Drives down the high way to get back home so She Got In her brother's Car. and she saw Help's dad Drive past the Alley Way And She Follow's Him On the High Way So She Drives Faster Ahead of Him then takes a U Turn and Goes FUll speed Crashes Into Him Causeimg Him to Get Crushed By the Impact. (At Help's Fathers Funral ) Defunct Standing In the Shadow's By A tree As Watches the family grieve Over Help's Father, Defunct Crosses Off the List of People shes Gonna Take Down. (1 Week Later) The Next Target Was Helpmetoutfromhells mom her Name is Grace After Her husbands death and Lisa's She Started to Take Anti depressons to help with her Depression. but what really happend was defunct Was The one Selling her The pills turns out they where Pain Killers Slowing killing. one day Grace overdosed She took a total of 8 Pain Killers causeing her to Pass Out And Stop Breathing.... She dies, as defunct is sitting in the Window Watching as she Slowly dies Then Defunct Crosses Grace Off the List One (10 Years Later ) Defunct is Still trying to find HelpmeOutfromHell. No luck Intill she finds him online About a Party in the Woods so she packed nothing but a bowie knife. Then Gets In Her Car Then drives to the location. 3 Hours later The Party Starts. Hello_guysC, Defunct230 and heyiwasguestyouknow Showed to the Party. Defunct Wait's Till the right Move. heyiwasaguest He needed to Pee So he Wonder Off into the Woods found a bush and That's When defunct Made her move. She snuck up Behind Him slit His throat Then Started to get Cut His Head Off with gloves on her Hand's and a Trash bag. then She drag's the body along with carrying the head throw's It in the middle of party, Hello_guysC and Defunct230 and helpmeoutfromhell they all are in fear. Hello_guysC Tries to Crawl way In Fear, Defunct230 Got On His Knee's and started to cry and beg for is life, defunct turns around and says to helpmeoutfromhell "Remember me?" Helpmeoutfromhell runs away in So Much Fear Help me Gets away But Defunct Killed everyone else. then she took a plane to tokyo and looked back with her eye sparkes Red then she smiles then walks into a gorup of people then disappeares. The End. Category:Marked for Review